<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thanks, Dad by Soulvaren5555</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975902">Thanks, Dad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulvaren5555/pseuds/Soulvaren5555'>Soulvaren5555</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, No Beta We Die Like Clones, There's a hug at the end, snips and skyguy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulvaren5555/pseuds/Soulvaren5555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka accidentally calls Anakin 'dad'. She can't stop thinking about it, and when she is unable to get any sleep, she decides to talk to someone other than Anakin about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Ahsoka Tano, R2-D2 &amp; Ahsoka Tano (minor)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thanks, Dad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time flew a little too quickly for Ahsoka. It was late, and she should probably be getting some sleep. She needed to be well-rested, for her studies, her training, and the battles that would follow the one she participated in mere hours ago. That thought was at the back of her mind at the moment, however. She couldn't sleep just yet.</p><p>It wasn't a battle they'd planned on fighting. Well, not exactly. A Separatist fleet launched a surprise attack against them as they were headed back to Coruscant. Fortunately for them, the fleet was smaller than they usually came, and everyone on board the Resolute were able to handle them. For once - and to Ahsoka's overwhelming relief - there were no casualties. Not on their side, anyway.</p><p>She would have allowed herself to be amused at how the surprise attack turned out to be more of an annoying inconvenience than an actual battle, if it weren't for one catch. A catch that involved her Master.</p><p>There was no doubt that Anakin was one of the greatest pilots in the galaxy. As a matter of fact, she personally saw him as <em>the</em> greatest. It could've been bias speaking, given she already looked up to him for many other reasons, but she didn't care what anyone said. He always led his squadron into battle with confidence and the skills to match.</p><p>Sure, his flying was reckless (then again, so was her flying, though she was trying to improve that), and he was responsible for a handful of crashes... okay, maybe more than a handful, but they weren't all his fault. Seppies can get to be quite persistent, after all.</p><p>Unfortunately, today was not necessarily Anakin's day. A shot from a vulture droid managed to graze the left wing of his starfighter during the battle, and while it had sparked worry in Ahsoka when she saw it, he assured her it was nothing. The ship hadn't been damaged further, thank the Force, but the damage that had been done was no longer nothing to Anakin after they returned to the Resolute. Of course, she expected nothing less from the man who tinkered with Republic ships and droids for fun.</p><p>After making sure his Padawan and men were okay, he went right to work fixing his starfighter. Ahsoka didn't join him right away, wanting to help her men first. A few of them were injured and taken to the medbay for treatment. Despite only having a few scratches, Ahsoka was almost ushered there as well by her Master. Instead of arguing with him about it for longer than necessary, she decided to go along with it, if only because she was headed there anyway. Just for a different reason.</p><p>Kix slapped a few bandages on her and called it a day, just as she requested. Not that Ahsoka actually needed them, but she didn't want to upset her Master any further. Besides, the clone medic was grateful for the comfort she provided the injured, so he was glad to repay her with a way to avoid being dragged back to the medbay by his General. They both knew how stubborn he could be.</p><p>Ahsoka rejoined Anakin as soon as she could. R2, bless the precious astromech, had been helping him the entire time she was away. When she asked if she could help, like she usually did whenever she was bored and Anakin happened to be tinkering with something, a small part of her expected to be sent away to rest, and she was prepared to argue this time.</p><p>Except, he let her stay, and that meant she wouldn't have to exhaust herself with the argument that surely would have gone on for longer than necessary.</p><p>She handed him tools when he needed them, provided him with an update on the injured troopers in the medbay, assured him for the fifth time that she was <em>fine</em>, she only had a few scratches, and kept him company while he worked. She made sure R2 could still assist, not wanting to overshadow him. He was glad to still be able to help and enjoyed having her around, if his happy beeps here and there didn't make that clear.</p><p>Even after the damaged wing on Anakin's starfighter was fixed, he still wasn't done tinkering with it. That was to be expected, and his work extended into the late hours, when a majority of the people on board the Resolute were in their quarters, asleep or not. He rarely asked for assistance at this point, yet Ahsoka stayed with him. She could have left to meditate, or resume her studies, or maybe even sleep, but she chose to watch her Master instead.</p><p>She was sitting on a nearby crate, slouched over, with her arms and head resting on R2's dome. He didn't seem to mind at all, content to stay in front of the Togruta and watch Anakin along with her.</p><p>She found herself nodding off a few times, yet she managed to snap herself awake by directing her gaze to the bright yellow starfighter nearby. It was recognizable to be sure, more so than the other starfighters. It brought her comfort during any battle, because with its presence came Anakin's, and that meant he was still alive and with her.</p><p>Sensing her exhaustion through their bond, Anakin stopped what he was doing, looking over at her and R2. "Snips?" he prompted, startling her out of another daze she’d fallen into. She blinked a few times and met his gaze, humming in response.</p><p>"Why don't you go get some sleep now?" he suggested, motioning in the direction of her quarters. "You need it."</p><p>Ahsoka shook her head at the suggestion, straightening her posture. Her hands remained atop R2's head. "I'm fine, Master," she tried to reassure him, holding back a yawn. "I'm not <em>that</em> tired, really."</p><p>Anakin raised an eyebrow, though a hint of concern bled through his half-joking half-serious expression. "Yeah, you sure look <em>and</em> sound awake. Look, I've got everything handled, I don't need anymore help. You should get some rest. You've earned it."</p><p>"And what about <em>you</em>? I think you need more sleep than I do, Skyguy."</p><p>"I get as much as I need to."</p><p>"So only a few hours is what you need? Really?"</p><p>"I'm an adult, Snips. I can decide when I go to sleep. You, on the other hand, are still a child, my Padawan, and I've allowed you to stay up long enough."</p><p>"C'mon, don't pull that card on me again, you need sleep t-"</p><p>"You've done a lot today. I'd say that's enough to earn you some rest. There's no more room for argument."</p><p>Ahsoka's brow furrowed, blue eyes full of questioning and worry. "But what if-"</p><p>"No 'what ifs', please. Don't worry about leaving me alone. I can send Artoo back with you if you'd still like company."</p><p>Despite wanting badly to stay (and for her Master to get some kriffing sleep), Ahsoka couldn't help but soften at the gesture, grinning. Warmth, pride and reassurance were sent to her from Anakin through their bond. It made her feel calm and safe. Even with the tired haze clouding her mind, she still thought her leaving would offend him in some way. Now here he was, telling her it was okay to go, that she'd earned it. She had to concede.</p><p>"It's okay, Skyguy," she replied, her voice quiet. She lifted her arms off of R2 and stood, muffling a yawn as she patted the droid's head. She no longer needed to hide how tired she was, so she made no further attempts to do so. "I'll be fine alone. You need anything else, Master?"</p><p>Anakin shook his head and gave her a small smile. "Get some rest," he answered honestly. "That's all I need from you."</p><p>Ahsoka gave an almost inaudible "m'kay" in response. She would've normally told him to get more sleep as well, but she was too tired at this point. She turned her back to him, walking towards her quarters when she was abruptly stopped by her Master.</p><p>"Ahsoka?"</p><p>She half-turned, looking at Anakin over her shoulder with half-open eyes. "Yes, Master?"</p><p>He hesitated, as if he were contemplating something. The smile he'd given her earlier grew a little. "You did very well today. I'm proud of you."</p><p>The amount of joy that flooded the young Padawan was felt by both parties. She looked remarkably less tired than she did before, a grateful grin lighting her features. It served as yet another reminder of how young she was, despite leading soldiers into battle as a Commander during a war.</p><p>She always wanted to impress Anakin. He was the Chosen One, after all. He deserved nothing but the very best from her. She made more of an effort to meditate more often, despite her not always liking it. She put more time into her studies and training, even when she was utterly exhausted. She helped Anakin as much as she could, even though she didn't always follow orders. Most importantly of all, she always tried to learn from her failures. She wanted to make him proud, and hearing him taking pride in her... it was like no other feeling in the galaxy, in her mind.</p><p>In that moment, she forgot everything that had been drilled into her since she was a youngling, let it slip her mind completely, and allowed her fondness for her Master to take over. She opened her mouth to speak, and before she could think about what she was going to say-</p><p>"Thanks, dad."</p><p>Ahsoka initially didn't realize the implications of what she said, but as soon as she took notice of the change in Anakin's Force signature, now still and emanating a restrained form of <em>shock-confusion</em> she could feel through the bond, it clicked, and she was wide awake. Her eyes widened as it dawned on her, the stripes on her lekku turning a darker shade of blue.</p><p>
  <em>Did I really say that?</em>
</p><p>She didn't waste much time in getting herself out of there, the situation having turned too awkward too quickly for her. She only ushered a small (and pathetic-sounding) "Goodnight" before she scampered away to her quarters, not sparing a single look back.</p><p>If she had, she might've seen the overwhelming fondness in Anakin's eyes.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ahsoka had no idea how much time had passed since she left Anakin with R2 and his ship, but to say she was having trouble settling into sleep was an understatement. She was curled into a ball on her bed, eyes shut tight, trying to focus only on her breathing. Then she remembered what Master Yoda always said: "Do or do not, there is no try". When she realized her attempt at getting to sleep wasn't working out, she released a long sigh, uncurling and sitting up in bed.</p><p>She wasn't going to be forgetting about her slip-up anytime soon, that much was certain. Anakin likely wouldn't either, and she wasn't sure how to feel about that. <em>Thanks, dad</em>. She'd said it with all the warmth of a young child who admired and loved their father.</p><p>Except, Anakin wasn't her father. He was her Master. Those two were supposed to be different, right? If nothing else, Master Plo felt more like a father to her than him, having been there with her since she was a youngling, let alone being the one who brought her to the Jedi Temple in the first place.</p><p>Then again, she shouldn't be thinking these things. Attachment was forbidden. It was the one part of the Jedi Code she memorized completely, mainly due to how many times she heard it. Whether it was directed towards her or she overheard it from another Jedi Master, it seemed like the most important part of the Code. Unfortunately, to her, it was also the most confusing.</p><p>How was a Padawan not supposed to get attached to their Master? And how was a Master not supposed to get attached to their Padawan?</p><p>Ahsoka sighed again as she rubbed her face with both hands. She would eventually understand what the Jedi meant by 'no attachments', as she hoped she would everything else. For now, she needed to talk to someone about it, and she didn't want to bring it up again with her Master yet. Leaving the room would mean she might bump into him, and he might want to talk about it, so would have to send a private message.</p><p>As soon as she decided she couldn't deal with it alone, she knew exactly who she wanted to speak with.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[SnipsTano sent BlueCaptain7567 a private message]</strong>
</p><p><strong>SnipsTano:</strong> Hey Rexter, are you awake?</p><p><strong>BlueCaptain7567:</strong> I'm still awake, sir. A few more reports need to be finished.</p><p><strong>BlueCaptain7567:</strong> Why are you still awake, if you don't mind me asking? Can't sleep?</p><p><strong>SnipsTano:</strong> Yeah...</p><p><strong>BlueCaptain7567:</strong> I'm sorry, littl'un. Is there anything I can do?</p><p><strong>SnipsTano:</strong> Yes, actually!</p><p><strong>SnipsTano:</strong> I was hoping we could talk in my quarters? Just for a little bit, I don't want to interrupt anything for too long.</p><p><strong>BlueCaptain7567:</strong> You aren't interrupting anything. Your wellbeing is important.</p><p><strong>SnipsTano:</strong> More important than finishing your reports?</p><p><strong>BlueCaptain7567:</strong> With all due respect, I'm going to pretend I didn't read that.</p><p><strong>SnipsTano:</strong> Look, I can wait if you need more time, it's no trouble!</p><p><strong>BlueCaptain7567:</strong> You're over there implying that you're not as important as a few reports needing to get done. I'll be with you shortly. No more arguments, littl'un.</p><p><strong>BlueCaptain7567:</strong> One question before I head over, if I may.</p><p><strong>SnipsTano:</strong> Alright, fine, I won't argue anymore. You're just too much sometimes, you know that?</p><p><strong>SnipsTano:</strong> Oh, and what's the question?</p><p><strong>BlueCaptain7567:</strong> Is this about General Skywalker?</p><p><strong>SnipsTano:</strong> Yeah, how did you know?</p><p><strong>BlueCaptain7567:</strong> Lucky guess. It's either that or nightmares.</p><p><strong>BlueCaptain7567:</strong> And I didn't miss your earlier comment. I could say the same about you.</p><p><strong>SnipsTano:</strong> Lucky guess? I somehow doubt that.</p><p><strong>SnipsTano:</strong> And you know what, that's fair. Then again, that's what friends are, right? They're too much sometimes.</p><p><strong>BlueCaptain7567:</strong> Sure, kid. I'm on my way.</p><p><strong>SnipsTano:</strong> Thank you, Rex.</p><p><strong>BlueCaptain7567:</strong> I'm glad to be of assistance, Commander.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ahsoka was pacing the room after messaging Rex, hands clasped behind her back. She occasionally stole a glance at the door, as if expecting him - or anyone else - to show up at any minute. She asked for help, yet she was anxious for the conversation they were about to have, especially since it regarded her Master.</p><p>She stopped her pacing as soon as the sound of knocking reached her montrals. She knew it was her friend - she could feel his unique presence in the Force, and it was directly on the other side of that door - but some part of her still needed to be sure.</p><p>"Hello?" Her voice was hushed as she spoke, approaching the door.</p><p>"It's me, Commander."</p><p><em>Thank the Force.</em> Ahsoka straightened her posture and wore a smile as she opened the door, relieved to see her Captain there. He was still wearing his armor, save for his helmet, to her surprise. She crossed her arms and smirked at him a bit questioningly.</p><p>"Why do you still have your armor on?" she asked, stepping aside to let him in. "I don't believe I've ever seen you with it on this late."</p><p>Rex entered the room, turning to face her once he was inside and the door was shut. "Well, sir, after that surprise attack, I decided it would be best to be prepared for another one."</p><p>Ahsoka went to reply when he cut her off. "Besides, this isn't what we're here to talk about, is it? Unless you want to have <em>this</em> conversation instead?"</p><p>He'd said it jokingly, with only a hint of a teasing tone to give him away, yet she was able to catch it every time. She chuckled. "No, no, I don't. I appreciate the offer of an alternative nonetheless."</p><p>She settled back on her bed again, sitting on the edge with her brows knit in thought. Rex waited patiently for her to begin, giving her a look of reassurance when she glanced up at him. Taking comfort in his presence alone, she took a deep breath.</p><p>"So, you know how I went to help Master Skywalker with his starfighter after being in the medbay? He told me it was nothing during the battle, but as soon as we got back? Oh boy. He wanted to fix it <em>immediately</em>."</p><p>She snickered quietly. "He sure loves that ship a lot. Anyways, we were there for... I don't know how long, actually. Time went by faster than I thought it would, and I got a little tired - yes, only a little, before you start getting any doubts - but I didn't want to leave. He kept saying I should go sleep, even though he'd been there for hours and was probably more tired than me!"</p><p>She gave a heavy sigh, both at Anakin's sheer stubbornness (seriously, <em>he needed sleep too for kriff's sake-</em>) and what she was about to get into. Her heart beat painfully in her chest as she directed her gaze to the floor. Rex was listening intently, a small bit of concern on his face when she described his General as possibly being more tired than her. That concern only grew as she hesitated. He wasn't openly showing it, but she could sense it, despite him usually locking those deeper emotions away.</p><p>"Take your time," he reminded her gently. She nodded gratefully before patting the empty space next to her. Understanding what she wanted, Rex walked over to her from the other side of the room, sitting by her side on the bed and watching her silently.</p><p>Ahsoka closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, as well as Rex's reassurance towards her. <em>I can do this.</em></p><p>"He thanked me for helping out so much, and he said he was proud of me too," she continued, remnants of the same joy she had felt before rising within her. She noticed Rex wearing a smile out of the corner of her eye, which almost made her forget to keep going.</p><p>"And do you want to know what I said back? I said... I.. I said..."</p><p>She buried her face in her hands out of embarrassment before she found her voice again, albeit muffled. "I called him 'dad'."</p><p>It only took a few seconds after getting to the point for her to start rambling in a voice that sounded half-frustrated and half-nervous. "I said 'thanks, dad'! Why did I <em>say</em> that? Out of everything?? Okay, sure, I was tired, but still! I never did that before! That name implies attachment, and the Jedi Code forbids it, and, just..."</p><p>She hugged herself, her lekku darkening in color. "I don't know what to do," she murmured. "What do I do when I see him tomorrow? Apologize? Avoid talking about it? Pretend like it didn't happen? What if he brings it up? What do I say? What if it happens again? I'm not sure he'd tell Master Kenobi, but they <em>are </em>really close, so maybe...?"</p><p>The Togruta trailed off, her head so full of potential scenarios it would have burst open if it were a balloon. Her eyes flicked over to Rex, searching his face for any signs of surprise or confusion. There... wasn't any? It was almost as if he'd heard this already. She almost let it distract her from her previous thoughts.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she apologized hurriedly. Why was she apologizing again? She was the one who wanted to talk.</p><p>Rex shook his head. "Don't apologize, kid. If something's troubling you, no matter what it is, I'm here to help. Hopefully what I'm about to say will put you at ease."</p><p>He smirked. "First of all - and you know this as well as I do - General Skywalker isn't exactly a... <em>traditional</em> Jedi. I'm not saying that's a bad thing, but it <em>is </em>something worth noting. I've worked with other Jedi on many battlefields, and none of them are quite like our General. For one thing, I've never seen another General throw any of their troopers off of a fortress wall."</p><p>Ahsoka giggled at his clear grudge against Anakin (and her, though he never seemed to blame her as much) for the Wall Incident. "Are you ever going to let that one go, Rexter?"</p><p>"Considering I brought it up just now, no. You two threw me off a wall without warning me. You could have at least given me a warning!"</p><p>"Hey, I would have caught you if you weren't gonna land right!"</p><p>"I know you would have. Still, if you want to make up for it, get me a jetpack."</p><p>"I think Skyguy's been trying to get you one for some time now. Don't hold me to that, I haven't asked him about it yet."</p><p>"He has? I'm considering asking him myself soon, so don't worry about that right now. Putting all that aside, you understand what I'm trying to say, right?"</p><p>She nodded. "Of course I do. He's definitely not a traditional Jedi. I don't think I am either, actually."</p><p>Rex raised an eyebrow. "Are you only just now coming to that realization? I thought you would know by now. Literally everyone here does."</p><p>Ahsoka elbowed him in the side, knowing full well he was only teasing, but she couldn't resist. "Shut up!" she exclaimed, a wide grin on her face. She covered her mouth after she took note of how loudly she spoke, eyes widening a little.</p><p>"Sorry-"</p><p>"Again, don't apologize," Rex repeated, chuckling. It didn't take long for him to resume his previous composed demeanor. "What I'm also getting at is that the 'no attachment' part of your Code is something General Skywalker doesn't follow frequently. He always puts his life on the line for us, and for you, every battle. He cares a lot about you, and I don't blame him. If we lost you..."</p><p>She listened intently, thinking of all the times her Master worried himself sick over her wellbeing, along with everyone else he cared about. She frowned when she noticed a solemn glint in Rex's eyes.</p><p>"I know," she whispered. "I know how much he cares, and you as well. I care too! What if I overstepped my boundaries by calling him 'dad', though? He didn't respond after I said that. He didn't try to call me back, or say anything, for that matter. I have no idea how he's taking it, and I'm not sure I want to ask. I can't avoid it forever, can I?"</p><p>She felt Rex's hand come to rest on her shoulder, lifting her gaze to meet his eyes. He wore a reassuring smile. "Lucky for you, I know how he's taking it. He called me over to talk to me about it, shortly after you headed off."</p><p>When Ahsoka fully processed the new information being spoken, she let her jaw drop. "He did??" she blurted, gaping at him. How could Anakin have already discussed it with Rex before she did? Maybe more time passed between leaving her Master and messaging her Captain than she initially thought. She supposed it didn't matter; she was more worried about what was exchanged between the two.</p><p>She opened her mouth to apologize again, but she closed it when she remembered what she'd been told before. <em>Don't apologize.</em> She tilted her head, giving him a curious yet nervous look. Fortunately, he took her silence as her wanting him to elaborate on what happened. He removed his hand from her shoulder before he spoke.</p><p>"He did. He wasn't working on the starfighter anymore when I got there, and that loyal astromech of his was with him. He told me everything: how long you were helping him, how tired you were, and what you called him. He mentioned your Jedi Code, but he also said he disagreed with it, so again, not a traditional Jedi."</p><p>The girl huffed at the reminder. <em>Of course.</em> "What did he say about me...?" she asked hesitantly, clasping her hands and resting them on her lap.</p><p>Rex mimicked her, entwining his fingers together as well. It likely wasn't intentional, but she found the coincidence amusing when she noticed.</p><p>"He told me how proud he was of you," the Captain answered, grinning. "He explained how confused he was at first, but he definitely wasn't angry or upset. If anything, he was pretty happy. Said you felt like family too. He might have been less professional about it if he were absolutely sure we were the only two people awake. I could tell how badly he wanted to keep going on about you, but we had to keep it short because of the reports I needed to get to."</p><p>Ahsoka allowed his words to wash over her, releasing a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. Silent shock flooded her, quickly transforming into relief as a warm feeling grew within her chest. Anakin wasn't angry with her. He was <em>happy</em>. She thought he'd want to remind her of the Code, for her own sake. Perhaps he still would when the next day came, but according to Rex, he didn't mention anything about that.</p><p>"Rex, I... he really said that? He's not mad?" She didn't think Rex would lie to her about something like this, but she needed to be certain. It sounded too good to be true.</p><p>"He's not mad in the least, kid. He meant every word."</p><p>He lowered his voice. "Keep this between you and I, alright? The General wanted to keep this as private as possible for now, but I thought it was something you needed to hear."</p><p>She gave her friend a thumbs-up. "Promise!" she agreed, her mood elevated. She smiled brightly at him. "Thank you for talking to me, Rex. I always appreciate it."</p><p>Her initial anxiety dissipated with the knowledge that her Master hadn't been offended by what she called him. The last part about him wanting to keep the situation private for now also implied he wasn't going to tell Obi-Wan, or any other Jedi. She would probably end up letting Obi-Wan in on it eventually, when the time was right.</p><p>The weight of her bed shifted as Rex stood and turned to face her. "As I said, I'm always glad to be of assistance. If you'd like, you can come with me back to the boys' quarters and sleep in the spare bed."</p><p>She lifted a hand to her chin, considering the offer. She ultimately shook her head. "Not tonight," she answered politely. "Thanks for the offer, though. What I would like is for you to finish those reports of yours and sleep as soon as possible. I might just get Kix to sedate you if I find out you stayed up the whole night."</p><p>He snorted. "Likewise, but sure. They shouldn't take too much longer."</p><p>"Don't think I didn't catch that! What do you mean, <em>likewise</em>?"</p><p>"I could get Kix to sedate you before you convince him to sedate me first, given you told me you were less important than those reports not too long ago. He'd want to know if you've suffered a head injury recently."</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>Rex chuckled quietly, moving his hand to her shoulder. "I know you meant well, littl'un. I also hope you know your own importance."</p><p>Ahsoka playfully rolled her eyes as she placed her hand on his arm. "I know, I know. I must've really scared you there, huh?"</p><p>"I wouldn't say that's the right word for it, but if that's what you want to use, I suppose I won't object. Get some rest, okay?"</p><p>"I will. Same goes for you too, y'know."</p><p>"Yes, Commander." Rex gently squeezed her shoulder before pulling back and heading towards the door. She watched him go, breathing a sigh of content after he left. Heeding his advice, she shut off the lights, lied back down on her bed, and closed her eyes.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ahsoka had fallen asleep quickly after the conversation with Rex, getting enough sleep to wake up the next morning without feeling like she'd been run down with a speeder. It wasn't always easy to get enough rest during war, after all, but she considered this an improvement over the past couple weeks.</p><p>She was out of her room as soon as she was ready for the day, headed towards the hangar where Anakin's starfighter was. She was almost certain he would be there again, if he wasn't in his own quarters. It was always good to double-check one's work, and like she told Rex the night before, he loved that ship a lot.</p><p>Sure enough, he was there with R2, appearing to be merely observing the starfighter for any other signs of damage he might have missed. It was as if it were still yesterday. Ahsoka chuckled to herself, amused by the sight.</p><p>R2 emitted excited beeps as soon as he noticed her approaching. Anakin looked up in time to see her, dropping everything he was doing to head over to her.</p><p>"Good morning, Snips," he greeted, only a slight amount of exhaustion in his voice, but he otherwise seemed glad to see her. She grinned and bowed her head in return. She would have questioned him about his obvious lack of sleep if she weren't thinking about what she wanted to say regarding the night before.</p><p>"Master," she started. "About last night, I-"</p><p>What happened next caught her off guard entirely.</p><p>Before she could finish her sentence, Anakin wrapped his arms around her, sweeping her up in a tight embrace. Her eyes widened and her breathing hitched. Out of everything she expected from him, a hug was not one of them. It was, however, a welcome surprise.</p><p>She returned the hug, burying her face in his shoulder. She was barely able to keep herself from crying out of sheer happiness. Her Master didn't need to say anything for her to understand what he was trying to say. He accepted her view of him, and that was more than enough for her.</p><p>Ahsoka lifted her gaze from Anakin's shoulder for a moment, catching a glimpse of a familiar Captain in the distance. Rex stopped to watch them with a knowing grin on his face, holding his helmet at his side. Her own smile grew as she managed to give him a tiny wave, even as she was still clinging on to her Master. He noticed and returned the gesture with a subtle wave of his own before carrying on.</p><p>She returned her attention to Anakin, hiding her face in his shoulder once more. She swore she felt tears of joy rise to her eyes, which she had squeezed shut. Her voice quivered when she spoke next, yet her words were as warm and sincere as they could possibly be.</p><p>"Thanks, dad."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First off, WOW this took me days to write... I didn't mean to take this long writing my first work on here, I swear! *sweats*</p><p>Anyways, hi hello, I've been obsessed with Star Wars for several years and the Clone Wars is my favorite part of it! Honestly, it's about time I started writing stuff for it, so here, enjoy this fluff I put out before I start writing whump and hurt/comfort fics for Febuwhump!</p><p>God, these friendships own my soul and I can't stop thinking about them, I miss the TCW fam so much--</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>